Resident Evil: Elfin Lied
by dollah
Summary: After the escape of Lucy the Umbrella corporation hands over an experiment to kakuzawa. Resident EvilElfin Lied crossover. Takes place after REsident Evil 4 and end of Elfin Lied anime.
1. Chapter 1

Prolouge: I am writing this only because I feel like it, not for profit. Please don't sue me.

"How the hell did he get free?" Screamed a soldier. The hall was full of soldiers, they all had machineguns pointed at a steel double door. A diclonius had broken free, but this wasn't a normal one. It needed more security than #35, security has been tight ever since the lab lost Lucy. The squad commander was in the front with everyone attention. "Men, you've all heard this diclonius' profile, but I'm going to read it again."

"Name: William

Number: 48

Age: 14

Height: 5'10

Eyes: scarlet

Hair: Scarlet/no horns

Gender: Male

Number of vectors: 10

Vector length: 8 meters

Species: Diclonius

Nationality: American"

"However, he has some kind of strange mutation that allows him to regenerate. So, we keep his vectors busy with the machineguns and then we fire the rockets. You're target killed over 25 people in 2 minutes, show no mercy. Open the gate!" They opend the door and started firing machineguns and rocket launchers. "Hold your fire!" The gun fire stopped and the soldiers rushed inside. "Where the hells the body!" Screamed a soldier. "Ini mini mini mo, catch a human by the toe, if he holars, silence him."

"Oh sh…uhh." Before the soldier could finish a stinger tipped tentacle shot through his back and impaled another soldier in the head. "What the fuck is that thing!" The room was dark so everyone started shooting randomly and hitting each other, after the clips were empty one soldier left. "Where are you, you mother fucker." He turned on his flashlight. "Behind you. Don't move monkey."

"You sick freak. You killed them!"

"Correction, I only killed those two men, well unless you include those scientists and the residents of that small town. Lets see, there were about 1500 and it took me 1 hour. When I get out of here I'm gonna kill and kill and kill until I have my revenge. Tell me human, are you afraid?" William pressed his vectors middle finger against his spine. " You should be." His vector shot through the soldiers body. He put on one of the soldiers tanktops, pants and boots and left the room.

"YOU BASTARD!" The commander and one soldier were left, the commander had a machine gun and the soldier had a rocket launcher. "You can't hit us from 8 meters away. Prepare to d-." Before the soldier could finish, his head flew off. "But, were 12 meters away, that's impposi…" He was cut off when he was gutted by a vector.

"Foolish humans, they sent they're entire guard after me, the rest are after Lucy. There are only scientists and kakuzawa left. I'll pay him a final visit."

Kakuazwa was sitting in his office staring blankly at his desk. '1 years ago, that's when we found him and when umbrella gave him to us.'

FLASHBACK

"Is he capable of reproduction?"

"Yes?"

"What exactly is so special about him."

"He is a diclonius with 10 8 meter long vectors, and we shot him full of the T Virus and all samples of the Las Plagas parasite. His intelligence grows with every year, he knows every single language including Latin. He can reproduce normally, but he has two organs that allow him to inject a Las Plagas egg containing the T Virus and Diclonius DNA. We've tried to harvest it, but…unless he wants to we are unable to extract the egg's without killing him."

"What did you say your name was, and how did you obtain the parasite."

"My name Whesker, and how we got the virus, classified. We're leaving him with you. We want to make more of his kind, he has incredible military applications."

"It shall be done."

End Flashback

The front door slid open and William stepped inside. "Hello Kakuzawa."

"Hello William."

"How long has it been?"

"6 months."

"Tell me can you feel them, I can feel them. They want me to kill you, even the ones inside you are telling me to. Do you remember when you injected yourself with the egg. I saved that girl, she was dying and I injected her with the egg to heal her, and you cut her open and stole the egg for yourself. The plaga reject you, that's why you don't mutate. Sure you grew those horns, but your still an imitation."

"Are you going to kill me now? You can't expect to destroy humanity by yourself."

"Who said I wanted to destroy humanity? It doesn't matter if I do anything, like Lucy the human gene will eventually evolve. The diclonius are only speeding up the process."

"You are a diclonius."

"On the contrary I was a diclonius. Anyway my mission is to kill my creator."

"Umbrella."

"Right. By the way, wall in captivity I learned a few new tricks. One I can extend my vectors to over 35 meters. Two I now have 30 vectors. Three my strength has increased. Four I learned that I am the creator of the egg, but I don't know of the origins of my plaga. I learned that I can manipulate any plaga that came from me." William held out his hand and kakuzawa began to have violent convulsions. "Goodbye." Kakuzaw leaped out of the window and hit the ground creating a disgusting snapping sound.

"Umbrella will come looking for me eventually." William rubbed his head where his horns would be and gazed out over the ocean. 'Lucy, fuck her. She doesn't matter anymore. The species will grow without her. And yet, I feel the need to help her. Damn it." He used his vectors to launch out of the building and began to head toward the city.


	2. Chapter 2

The Meeting

This chapter is dedicated to the Defiled one for giving me my first review ever. By the way, I am aware that only the females have the vectors, but in later chapters everything will make sense and there shall be a twist.

"Ready men!"

'I deserve this.'

"Aim!"

'I have to die.'

"Fire!"

'Goodbye…Kouta.' Lucy waited for death to take hold of her, but it never came. She opened her eyes and there was a teenage boy standing in front of her. His hand was outstretched and the bullets had stopped in mid air. "What the hell?" Said a Soldier

"Die." William thrusted his hand forward and sent the bullets back to the soldiers.

Lucy had collapsed to the ground, a stray bullet had knocked her horn off and the pain was excruciating. Her vision became blurry and the world around her went black and her entire life flashed before her eyes. She relaxed her body and welcomed death, but suddenly she felt a stinging sensation in her neck and she felt something slide out of a hypodermic needle and into her body.

Lucy awoke in a daze. She looked around and realized she was in a small shed by the beach (Referring to the one Mayu used to live in). She tried to stand up but her legs were wobbly and she quickly lost balance and fell. She felt the top of her head and her horns and any trace of them were gone. There was no pain and no bony stubs left. "You're awake." Lucy turned around and saw a boy sitting on the roof of the shed. He looked no older than 14 and had scarlet hair that covered one of his eyes and the eye that wasn't covered was red like her eyes. However there was no white part, instead it was a dark pink and his iris was the normal black. He was wearing a black tank top, camouflage pants and combat boots.

"Who are you?"

"All of your questions will be answered in due time."

"Its not smart to play games with me, tell me now."

"I said in due time." Lucy shot her vectors out toward William but she one of his vectors clench around her heart and four of them were pinning hers to the ground. "Any more sudden movements and I'll pop your heart. I do not wish to hurt you, but if you attack me again I'll kill you."

"Fuck you, you arrogant bast-." She collapsed when she felt him squeeze tighter on her heart. "Cooperate."

"Fine." He released her heart and her vectors and kept one vector out as a precaution.

"How come you have vectors?"

"Why wouldn't I?"

"Because you're a male."

"How many males of your kind have you met?"

"3 including you and what do you mean your kind?"

"Kakuzawa was not born a diclonius. He made himself one and so he only obtained horns, and his son is also a cheap imitation of your kind."

"What do you mean your kind? You are a diclonius like me."

"I was, but not anymore."

"Than what are you and who are you?"

"I don't know, but my name is William."

"How long have I been out?"

"12 hours."

"Where did my horns go?"

"They were shot off."

"Don't play games with me! Where are the remains?" William jumped down from the roof of the hut and retreated inside. "Hide." He said while he used a vector to pull Lucy into the hutch. They were dead silent as the sound of a helicopter was heard overhead. As the sound died down they both left the hut. "Whom are we hiding from?"

"Bad people."

6 Hours Earlier 

5 soldiers had infiltrated the lab and had killed every witness to the escape of William. They had made their way deep inside the compound and had reached a vault and pulled a out a glass vial. Inside the vial was a black liquid. "Mission control we have obtained the sample over."

"Rogger, return the sample to base."

"10/4."

"Mission accomplished." Said one of the soldiers. "Lets go ho-." The soldier was cut off when his body was split in half. "Mother fucker!" Screamed a soldier as he fired his gun into darkness. Each soldier was brutally killed. A diclonius stood over the bodies giggling until a strange smell caught her attention. She looked at the small broken vial and the puddle of black liquid. Suddenly she went into violent convulsions and fell to the ground while having a seizure until she died. There was a long silence until one of the dead soldiers opened their eyes.

Present 

"Who are they?"

"Umbrella."

"Who."

"A secret corporation dedicated to developing weapons and medical supplies."

"Weapons?"

"Weapons of mass destruction, guns, computers and recently bio weapons. The lab where we were imprisoned was one of there testing facilities."

"How do you know all this?"

"They made me."


	3. Chapter 3

I forgot to do the introduction to chapter 2 sorry. That chapter was dedicated to the defiled one for giving me my first review. Oh by the way to those of you who say that the males don't have vectors. I know I've seen the series a couple of times. No flamers, anyone who flames me can screw off.


End file.
